Rosa roja
by Flor-LupinSparrow
Summary: Los expertos en moda, concidirán en que el rojo y el rosado no combinan. Pero ellos saben que sí lo hacen... y a la perfección. TonksxCharlie.


**Rosa roja  
><strong>

**_Diclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es obra de J. K Rowling._**

* * *

><p>Dos jovenes Hufflepuff de segundo año, paseaban cerca del campo de Quidditch, donde en ese momento el equipo de Gryffindor practicaba. Un niño de, al parecer, la misma edad que ellas volaba con una habilidad sorprendente buscando la escurridiza snitch dorada.<p>

—¿Quién es ese pelirrojo?—le preguntó NymphadoraTonks a su amiga Veronika Stoneman. Esta la miró como si le hubiese preguntado cuanto es uno más uno.

—¿Cómo que quien es?¿Dónde rayos vives Tonks? Es Charlie Weasley, el nuevo buscador de Gryffindor, todo el mundo habla de él. Es el buscador más joven en más de cien años, ¿Cómo es que no sabes quien es?.

—Pues ya sabes lo despitada que soy Veronika. Su pelo crispado y rebelde en el viento me causa gracia—dijo la niña mirándolo.

—¿Tú hablas de pelo gracioso, Tonks?—respondió su amiga tocándole el cabello rosa chicle y riéndose amistosamente. Al parecer el joven buscador había atrapado la Snitch, pues sus compañeros lo vitoreaban.

Esa fue la primera vez que Nymphadora (Tonks para los amigos y enemigos), vio a Charlie, aunque para sus inocentes doce años, él no era más que un jugador de Quidditch cuyo cabello pelirrojo se arremolinaba en el viento.

.

—¡No, mamá no me compraré ese ridículo caldero, entiéndelo!—le dijo enfadada Tonks a su madre, con quien estaba comprando, en el callejón Diagon, las cosas necesarias para su sexto año en Hogwarts. Sí, cuatro años habían pasado, y ahora una joven de dieciseis, había ocupado el lugar de aquella niña de doce.

—¡Lo necesitas Nymphadora!

—¡No me llames Nymphadora!—contestó enojada.

—De acuerdo, Tonks, como desees—suspiró Andrómeda, pensando para sus adentros que compraría ese caldero en cuanto su hija se despistara, lo cual podría ocurrir de un momento a otro

Flourish & Blotts, era un caos de alumnos desde primero hasta séptimo. Los libros en la vidriera se exponian, todos los autores, todas las materias.  
>Era de esperarse, Tonks llevaba diez minutos sin tropezarse con algo estaba casi por cumplir su record personal, cuando no vio una mochila en el piso y trastabilló. Unos brazos impidieron su caída al piso.<p>

—¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó una juvenil voz masculina.

El cabello de Tonks, estaba rojo y su cara también. En momentos así odiaba su metamorfomagia. Levantó la vista para encontrarse con una pecosa, muy pecosa cara y una sonrisa bonachona.

—Si, gracias. Solo suelo ser un poco torpe—explicó ella, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y para recuperar su color rosa favorito. Él rió.

—¿Eres la metamorfomaga de Hufflepuff?—preguntó.

—Si, soy Nymphadora Tonks—dijo estirando su mano para estrechar la suya.

—Charlie Weasley—correspondió él la presentación.

—Nymphadora acá tengo tu…. ¿Interrumpo?—preguntó Andrómeda al ver a su hija con aquel pelirrojo.

—No mamá. Él es Charlie Weasley y me salvó de estrellarme contra el piso.

—Bueno, en nombre de Nymphadora, y mío te agradezco, Charlie.

—No fue nada señora Tonks. Bien, debo irme, mis hermanos gemelos empiezan este año y debo ayudar a mis padres a cuidarlos. Nos vemos en Hogwarts, Nymphadora—se despidió saludándola fugazmente en la mejilla. Tonks volvió a sonrojarse, pero él no lo notó. Su madre, sí.

—¿Por qué a él no le recriminaste cuando te llamó por tu nombre?—inquirió en voz traviesa.

—Mamá, por favor… ¿Sabes quien es Charlie Weasley? Es uno de los más populares de Hogwarts. Deberías ver como juega Quidditch, es envidiable. Ni en mis mejores sueños podría volar como lo hace él.

—Siempre puedes pedirle que te enseñe.

—Olvídalo. Bastante vergüenza pasé recién, aparte sino tengo estabilidad en el suelo, ¿Cómo crees que será en el aire? Déjalo así.

—Es un lindo chico.

—¡Mamá, basta!—suplicó Tonks. Andrómeda rió, sin creer aún que su pequeña Dora, ya había crecido y empezaba a sentir los síntomas lindos que provoca el amor. Tonks no lo admitiría, pero Andrómeda lo sabía, ella también alguna vez había sido joven.

.

Aquél primero de septiembre, como todos los años, King's Cross se llenaba de estudiantes y padres que acompañaban a sus hijos, quienes irían a Hogwarts.

—¿Te portarás bien, Dora? No quiero saber que anduviste haciendo líos—dijo Ted, su padre.

—Sabes que no. Soy una princesa, papá—respondió ella con una sonrisa.

—Lo sé. Eres mi princesa—agregó él, abrazandola—Te extrañaré. Te escribiré la próxima semana ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. Yo te enviaré la respuesta en cuanto pueda. Debo irme, sino el Expreso me dejará. Dile a mamá que la quiero mucho ¿si?

—Se lo diré princesa.

Saludó a su padre, subió al tren y poco después se marchó. Se encontró con un su amiga Veronika, y otros tres Hufflepuff; los cinco ingresaron a un compartimiento vacío donde comenzaron a relatar sus aventuras ese verano.  
>La poca paciencia de la metamorfomaga para quedarse quieta no tardó en aparecer. Mientras sus restantes cuatro compañeros, hablaban, ella optó por dar un paseo por los vagones.<p>

—Nymphadora ¿Qué tal?—saludó Charlie Weasley a sus espalda. Ella giró rapidamente para encontrarse con la fuerte y robusta contextura física del muchacho, sus ojos marrones y cabello pelirrojo. Y una sonrisa encantadora.

—Hola Charlie ¿preparado para otro año?

—Muy preparado. Otro año más en que ganaremos la copa de Quidditch—dijo emitiendo una pequeña risa.

—Lo veremos. Este año Hufflepuff tendrá nuevo buscador, tal vez te supere.

—Sabes que eso no es verdad—respondió guiñando un ojo sin dejar de sonreir.

Eso y solo eso bastó para que Tonks, cayera en sus redes. Pero no iba a permitir que él se diera cuenta. Ella era una chica orgullosa. Después de todo la sangre Black corría por sus venas y ni un apuesto pelirrojo iba a hacerla confesar tan fácil sus más íntimos secretos.

—¡De acuerdo, Weasley! Apostaría lo que fuera a que el primer partido de Hufflepuff contra Gryffindor, lo ganamos nosotros.

—¡Pero Nymphadora! Es una apuesta perdida, además…no tengo demasiado dinero y no lo perdería en una apuesta—Tonks, hubiera jurado que lo vio sonrojarse bajo ese mar de pecas.

—Jamás apostaría dinero, Weasley ¿Qué tal si Hufflepuff gana, tu me enseñas a volar como Merlín manda, y si Gryffindor gana yo te regalo algo cuando vayamos a Hogmeade?—dijo recordando las palabras de su madre.

—De acuerdo—sostuvo él, dandole la mano como cierre de la apuesta, mientras pensaba en cómo fue que no advirtió antes lo simpática que era esa muchacha.

Ese fue el comienzo de una amistad, que se iría solidificando con el correr de los meses, y para los oídos de Tonks, su nombre (su odiado nombre) pronunciado por los labios de él, no era más que una dulce melodía que jamás se cansaría de escuchar.

.

Tonks maldijo. Veronika estaba de novia con un idiota de Slytherin y desde ese momento su amistad pasó a segundo plano. En realidad no era tan así, Veronika seguía siendo la misma amable, simpática y consejera amiga, solo que ahora no podían estar las veinticuatro horas juntas como años anteriores y eso, debía admitirlo, le molestaba bastante.  
>Cuatro meses habían transcurrido ese sexto año de Hogwarts. Tonks caminaba hasta la biblioteca a devolver unos libros. Distraída como iba, era de esperarse que se cayera, y los libros se desparramaran por todos lados. Lo que no era de esperarse era que eso provocara las risas de los alumnos que estaban allí. Eso la enfureció.<p>

—¿Por qué no se van a otro lado?—dijo mirándolos con enojo. El grupo de amigos, se fue riéndose

—No le des importancia, Nymphadora—la voz de Charlie Weasley llegó hasta sus oídos, y como una reacción instantanea, su corazón latió con fuerza.

El muchacho venía detrás de ella, y vio la escena completa.

—Aquí tienes otro libro—agregó él acercándole el último de los tomos—¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó él inclinando un poco la cabeza, intrigado.  
>Ella negó y unas lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro. Charlie, le quitó los libros de las manos, los apoyó en el piso y la abrazó. Ella rodeó con sus brazos la amplia espalda del muchacho, ocultando su rostro en su pecho.<p>

—Nymphadora, eres mi amiga, no quiero verte mal. No llores más, por favor.

Era verdad, desde su encuentro en el Expreso de Hogwarts, ambos jovenes consolidaron una linda relación de amistad. Amistad que desaparecía del corazón de Tonks para dejar lugar al amor, cuando él la miraba con sus profundos ojos marrones, la hacía reir, la cuidaba y la abrazaba. Porque Charlie la protegía de cualquier mal, Tonks sabía que él la defendería en todo momento, y era bastante difícil considerarlo su amigo si le acariciaba el pelo con tanta ternura.  
>Él soltó el abrazo, y la miró con una sonrisa de esas que Tonks, demoninaba "sonrisas Weasley", porque Bill, Percy y los gemelos también la tenían, pero por alguna razón a Charlie le quedaba mejor que a sus hermanos.<p>

—¿Pasó?

—Si, gracias—Charlie estaba cerca, podía sentir su perfume y ver sus infinitas pecas. Tonks sacudió la cabeza—Madame Pince va a matarme sino devuelvo los libros ahora, nos vemos Charlie.

—De acuerdo. Yo tengo entrenamiento de Quidditch, si quieres nos vemos luego.

—Tengo que estudiar, lo siento.

—¡Oh, de acuerdo! No hay problema—respondió él esbozando una débil sonrisa—Suerte, entonces. Nos veremos después.

¿Por qué diablos lo había tratado tan mal? Él la había reconfortado con su tierno abrazo, la invitó a verse luego de su entrenamiento y ¿ella le dijo que no? ¿En que demonios estaba pensando?  
>Devolvió los libros a Madame Pince y se dirigió corriendo, milagrosamente sin tropezar, hasta el campo de Quidditch. Allí lo vio, volando agilmente sobre su escoba, con la misma destreza que ella imaginaba que tenían los jugadores profesionales. Era tan…perfecto.<br>De repente, la vio. Una pelirroja, de Gryffindor que gritaba el nombre de Charlie, de SU Charlie como una demente ¿Es que acaso no notaba que estaba haciendo el ridículo? Aparte, ¡Que osadía! Vitorear el nombre de su amigo, delante de ella. Además no tenía oportunidad, a Charlie no le gustaban las pelirrojas, él se lo había confesado una tarde mientras jugaba con el calamar gigante. Y se lo hubiera dicho, le hubiera dicho que perdía su tiempo, porque a ese Weasley no le gustaban las coloradas como ella, pero no lo hizo porque su sentido común primó y prefirió morderse la lengua.  
>Él la vio a la distancia, bueno, muy difícil de distinguir no era, la única que llevaba el pelo rosa-chicle era ella. Se alegró de encontrarla allí. Momentos antes, en la entrada de la biblioteca, la había notado un poco distante, pero al parecer había cambiado de idea. Esa mezcla de torpeza, con algo de inmadurez, esa facilidad de decir lo que pensaba sin pelos en la lengua, su lealtad incondicional, a Charlie le fascinaba. Tal vez no fuera la chica más linda de todo Hogwarts, pero sin dudas era la más querible, o al menos para él. Además siempre lo hacía reir, y eso le encantaba. Y su pelo rosado, le fascinaba. En conclusión, a Charlie le gustaba todo de Tonks, sobresaltando el hecho que era al único ser del planeta que permitía llamarla por su nombre. Charlie jamás le decía Tonks, Dora o cualquier cosa parecida, para eso estaban los demás, si él tenía la exclusividad de decirle Nymphadora, Nymphadora le diría.<br>Nunca fue tan feliz de atrapar la Snitch, tan rápido. Voló con su Barredora, hasta quedar a la altura de donde estaba sentada ella. Tonks sonrió.

—Pensé que estabas estudiando, Nymphadora.

—Debería estar estudiando, sí. Pero siento que me porté mal contigo recién, y vine a disculparme.

—No tienes que disculparte.

—Si, si tengo, ¿Me perdonas?

Charlie acercó su rostro al de ella, peligrosamente.

—Solo si aceptas, una vuelta en escoba conmigo.

El aliento de Charlie acarició su rostro. Jamás lo había tenido tan cerca, Tonks tragó saliva.

—Es peligroso, soy un desastre volando, Charlie y lo sabes. Podríamos caernos los dos—dijo al fin.

—No pasará nada, ¿Confías en mí?

Ella asintió. En el momento en que él le tomó la mano, la pelirroja de Gryffindor apareció.

—¡Charlie! Estuviste fantástico, ¿Quieres que tomemos chocolate caliente en la Sala Común?

Tonks, explotó.

—No, no quiere ¿Acaso no ves que está conmigo?

—¿Y tu quien eres?—pregunto de mala forma la Gryffindor.

—La novia.

Bufando, la otra chica se fue corriendo con destino incierto. Pero Tonks, supuso que iría a contarle a sus amigotas lo ocurrido.

—Gracias Nymphadora. No la soporto, está todo el día atrás mío, pero solo porque quiere darle celos a Bill. Pero mi hermano tampoco la puede ver, con lo cual, siempre está tratando de hablarme a mí. Espero que ahora se calme un poco.

—Lo hará, sino avísame y se lo dejaré más en claro.

—De acuerdo, pero ven, sube—ordenó él, tendiéndole la mano. Algo insegura, se sentó delante de él, de costado, con las piernas colgando de un solo lado—¿Estás lista?.

Ella asintió, pero en cuanto notó que la escoba tomaba una velocidad sorprendente, no pudo evitar gritar. Charlie se rió al ver como ella cerraba los ojos con fuerza, al sentir el viento en su cara.  
>Quería contemplar el paisaje desde las alturas, pero allí comprobó que a semejante velocidad y altura, tenía vértigo.<p>

—Estarás bien, tranquila.

—Vuela más lento, Charlie, por favor—suplicó, abriendo apenas un ojo.

—De acuerdo.

Solo al aminorar la marcha, Tonks abrió lo ojos, y lamentó no haberlo hecho antes. Volaban sobre el bosque prohibido, y como nunca lo había visto más que desde los alrededores, contemplarlo desde el cielo, era magnífico. Charlie rotó la dirección de la escoba, y le hizo contemplar la mezcla de colores que provocaba la puesta del sol, desde atrás del Castillo.

—Charlie, es hermoso—admiró ella.

—Lo sé, no te hubiera invitado en caso de ser algo poco digno de ver.

Guió la escoba hasta el lago negro y descendió tanto que Tonks creyó que caerían irremediablemente al agua, o al menos ella. Pero Charlie era un experto volador, incluso con una compañía a su lado. Fue recién ahí, que Tonks se dio cuenta que estaban ellos dos solos, no había mirada de intrusos, solo ellos. Ella no quería ser su amiga, quería ser su novia de verdad, y no una mentira que excusó para salvarlo de aquella pelirroja. Cuando la escoba volvió a tomar altura, y Charlie la guió de nuevo hasta el campo de Quidditch, ella lo besó.  
>Aquello lo tomó por sopresa, si, defitivamente no se lo esperaba ¿O si?. Frenó la escoba, soteniéndola con una mano, mientras que la otra la llevó a la nuca de ella, atrayéndola hacia sí, y la besó como si la vida se le fuera en ello.<p>

Un "te quiero" escapó de los labios de Tonks, cuando se separaron. Él le sonrió y la besó fugazmente.

—Volvamos, es tarde y ni tú ni yo, queremos problemas con Dumbledore—dijo acariciándole el cabello con ternura, y volviéndola a besar.

—No quiero ir, quiero quedarme aquí, contigo—respondió Tonks.

Charlie llevó la escoba hasta suelo firme y recién sobre tierra le respondió.

—Yo también quiero quedarme, pero debemos volver… mi amor.

—¿Cómo me llamaste?

—Mi amor ¿O crees que después de estos besos, voy a dejarte libre para que cualquiera venga y se robe a mi novia?—Charlie movió su varita e hizo aparecer un rosa roja. Se la dio.

—Pensé que no te gustaban esas muestras de cariño, Charlie—dijo ella abrazándolo, y depositando un beso en su hombro.

—No me gustan, pero a ti sí, y a mi me gusta todo lo que te guste. Además, míralo de esta forma, la rosa representa el color de tu cabello y el color rojo, representa el mío.

—Eres hermoso, Charlie, y la rosa roja también—Tonks lo besó y él volvió a responder el beso, rodeando la pequeña cintura de ella con sus grandes brazos.

—Te quiero Nymphadora—susurró él.

* * *

><p><em>Dedicado a Soly... ella me hizo leer un CharlieTonks, y terminé encantada con esta pareja. No será tan bueno, ni estará tan bien redactado como el que leí, pero bueno, he aquí mi contribución al fandom de esta parejita._


End file.
